In playing any of the numerous games of cards, it is necessary to periodically randomly rearrange the sequence of the cards in a deck of cards to introduce an element of unpredictability in the outcome. This rearranging process is referred to as "shuffling".
Traditionally cards have been manually shuffled by dividing the deck in half and urging the edges of both halves together to cause the cards of one half to intermingle with the cards of the other half.
There are several problems which arise from the traditional manual method of shuffling cards using this method. Firstly, it is extremely difficult for a person not having full function of both arms and both hands to shuffle a deck of cards using this method. Secondly, a degree of motor skill is required to adequately shuffle a deck of cards which requires some time to develop. Accordingly, inexperienced card players such as children or infrequent players tend to drop or damage cards in the shuffling process. Thirdly, it is possible for persons skilled in the art of cheating at cards to manipulate the sequence of cards if they are permitted to touch the cards during the shuffling operation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a card deck shuffling device which is easy to operate, simulates the manual card shuffling operation and which is tamperproof. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reviewing the detailed description set out below.